


Intervention: Carter

by rsadelle



Series: Intervention [2]
Category: E.R.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-20
Updated: 2000-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter during "May Day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention: Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned how much I like playing with verbs?

Touching Mark because he needed to touch, to be touched, to feel. Wanting to drop to his knees between Mark's legs and suck him off because making Mark feel something would be enough.

Hitting Peter is something he feels. Hitting Peter finally breaks through the haze of pain and drugs he's been living in. Hitting Peter makes him see what Peter has been trying to tell him with his eyes, see why Peter, not Mark or Kerry or Deb or Anspaugh, came after him. Hitting Peter is enough to make him agree, enough to make him get on the plane.

Getting on the damn plane and sitting next to Peter, sipping his water desperately while Peter tiredly reads a magazine, wishing things were different. Obediently checking himself into the clinic, but clinging to Peter when he says good-bye.

And finally understanding when Peter says he'll be there when he gets back.


End file.
